


Just Live

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: AU, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Love Story, M/M, Multi, Negan Is nice, Slow Burn, Smoking, Threesome, past depression / suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: A small study group at Greendale community college consists of Rick Grimes, Michonne, Beth Greene, Glenn Rhee, and Daryl Dixon. They fix eachother. Romance insues. I’m bad at writing summaries /-_-\





	1. 1

“Truth or dare?” Glenn smiled  
“No.” Rick responded, deadpan.  
They were sitting around a large table in the study room of their community college ‘Greendale’. They were supposed to be studying anthropology. Supposed to be. In fact the real reason they met every Thursday afternoon in the library was for their own opportunity to socialize and banter for an hour plus without any reproductions. The group was filled up of Glenn, who was a twenty three year old pizza delivery driver who wanted to get his life together before his wife had their son. He was the lovable goofball of the group who had been married since he was 18. Rick was the leader of the group, he was thirty four, and was looking to start his life over after his ex wife cheated on him with his best friend. He moved away from the old town and was now studying to be a lawyer. He was naturally the leader of the group.  
“Why not? It’ll be fun!” Glenn whined.  
“You always say that, but it’s never really that fun.” Interjected Michonne; the mother of the group. She was a political science major, always trying to keep the group together and better humanity. She was a feminist and had a giant crush on a girl in her civics class, Rosita Espinosa.  
Glenn rolled his eyes and turned to Daryl.  
“What do you think?  
Daryl was the odd ball of the group. Some days you could never shut him up, and the next day you wouldn’t be able to get a single word out of him. He was kind, gentle, and impossible to read.  
“I dunno Glenn, I mean last time you made Rick give Michonne mono.”  
“Hey, I didn’t know that I had it. You can’t blame me.”  
Michonne shot a scowl at the curly haired man who flashed her an apologetic ‘sorry’ look.  
“I don’t know, I mean sometimes it’s fun.” A soft voice chipped in. It was Beth. She was the youngest, she was studying journalism. An early high school graduate, she was only 18 years old and the top of all her classes. She joined the group through Glenn, who was married to her older sister. Maggie went to Greendale and had already graduated, now she was waitressing at a local diner and five months pregnant. Beth was living with Maggie and Glenn. Just for a few months she would say, just until I make up enough money to live on my own. Their father, Hershel tried his best to support the girls financially, but he was getting older and had more expenses.  
“Yes!” Smiled Glenn, leaning over the study table to high five the blonde.  
“Really Beth?” Michonne asked.  
“Why not. One round.”

“Okay, so Rick, truth or dare.”  
“Shit, um... truth.”  
Glenn flashed an evil grin... rubbing his hands together.  
“Who was the last person you kissed?”  
Ricks eyes dashed to the floor.  
“Pass.”  
“What? You can’t pass!” Glenn shouted.  
“Well I’m passing. So you can bite me.”  
There was silence for a few seconds. Beth was blushing and had her eyes locked to the floor. Michonne gave Rick a questioning look, Daryl looked like he couldn’t give two shits, probably because he didn’t.  
Beth inhaled softly and spoke “Michonne. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“When are you gonna ask Rosita out?”  
Michonne let out a small smile as she heard the name.  
“when I feel like it.”  
Michonne turned towards Glenn  
“Truth or dare.”  
“Dare.”  
Michonne let out a Cheshire Cat smile.  
“I dare you to text a picture of your junk to a stranger.”

The game lasted a while longer, until it was 10:30 and Glenn was getting angry texts from Maggie telling him to get his ass back home.  
They all packed up their bags, Daryl hurried out of the room, Michonne and Rick followed closely behind him. Glenn looked at his sister in law who’s nose was far into a book on human physiology.  
“You ready?” He asked.  
Beth looked up from her book, highlighter in hand.  
“Uh, no. I’m gonna stay here for a while longer. I have a psyc test tomorrow.”  
“okay, just send me a text when you’re on the way home so that Maggie doesn’t panic and think you’re dead.”  
Beth let out a quick grin.  
“Gotcha.” 

“Grimes!” Michonne yelled harshly.  
“What?”  
“Who did you kiss?” Asked Michonne.  
“I said that I wasn’t going to tell anyone.”  
“Yeah in front of those guys, but we’re best friends.”  
Rick stopped in front of his Jeep and leaned on the door.  
“I wish I could tell you Michonne, but I promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone.”  
Michonne shot a suspicious look at the ex police officer.  
“Fine. Just be careful Grimes.” She planted a small kiss on Ricks forehead, leaving a sweet lipstick stain on his light skin. 

Rick drove home playing The Clash on his radio. He tapped his thumb to the beat of Should I Stay or Should I Go on his steering wheel. The only reason why he was still living was because of the study group. They were a few truly amazing people. His best friends. After his and Loris divorce he didn’t know what to do. Somehow, she won full custody of their eleven year old son. Carl stayed with him for a week once a month, but Lori didn’t want Rick to have too much time with Carl. She wanted Carl to see her new boyfriend, Shane, as the true father. When Rick moved to Silverlake he was in a truly horrible place. He had no friends, no plans, and no agenda. He didn’t even know why he was going to be a lawyer, he just didn’t want to be a cop anymore. He drove into his apartment complex, it was in the shady part of town, the space that Rick would’ve patrolled when he was a cop. It was a one bedroom 700 square foot shithole.  
He parked his Jeep and walked up the five flights of stairs to his floor. The paint was peeling off of his door. He needed to fix that. Unlocking the door, and throwing his shoes off he headed to the kitchen. It was nice to call it a kitchen. A small stovetop oven which looked like it was made in 1980. There was a barley functioning microwave attached to the wall, one cabinet, and a sink. No dishwasher, or fridge other than his college style mini fringe. He pulled out a microwaveable meal, and stuck it into the microwave. He didn’t know how his life could’ve possibly have gone to this much shit. Groaning, he made his way to the bedroom, he hadn’t bothered to purchase furniture so there was nothing other than a mattress laying on the floor, a lamp, and a card table which held few everyday items. He threw off the shirt he was wearing and tossed it to the floor, then he threw on a pair of grey sweatpants. He yawned and ran his hands over his jagged torso.  
His phone which was thrown on the bed looked oddly compelling to him. He walked towards it. Pressing on a few numbers he put the phone up to his ear.  
“Hey. Lo-“  
He was cut off.  
“Rick. Why are you calling.” Lori asked, her voice harsh and direct  
“I want to talk to Carl, can you just put him on the line?”  
“It’s past 11:00 Rick... he’s I bed.”  
“I just want to say hello.”  
“No Rick. You can call tomorrow after school. He’ll be home with Shane.”  
Rick ran his fingers through his hair in anger.  
“Five minutes.”  
“Go to bed Rick.” Lori said before hanging up the phone.  
“Lori... Lori.” Realizing that the age hung up he angrily tossed his phone against the wall.  
“Bitch!” He yelled.  
Slamming his bedroom door he walked back into the kitchen. Pulling out a bottle of scotch, he took a long sip. He grimaced, Rick always wished he could have been more of a scotch man. Tonight he didn’t care as long as he got drunk. Forgetting his hot pockets he walked over to the couch and lazily turned it on. It happened to be a sitcom, How I met your mother. A hilarious episode where one of the main characters gets left at the alter. ‘Yeah’ Rick laughed ‘fucking hilarious.’  
He took a few more swings of his drink, he was now to the point slightly after tipsy but before full drunk. He couldn’t stop thinking about Lori, about how much he hated her and yet how much he still loved her. He still had his wedding ring on. He’d tried to take it off a few times in the past, mostly while he was trying to find girls to pick up. He didn’t do that often. Most of the time all he could think about was Lori. His high school sweetheart, the love of his life. He looked out the window and noticed that it was raining. Taking another swig of his drink the man laid down on the couch, he was ready to pass out. Just until...  
Knock.  
Knock.  
Knock.  
The loud noise stirred him from his drunken dreams. Lazily he stood, bottle in one hand, the other hand steadying him from falling. He opened the door and saw her standing in his doorway.  
“Beth.” It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t in anger or surprise. Her name just slipped off of his tongue instantly.  
Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a button down and a blazer with a skirt. She was soaking wet from the rain, she looked like the most put together and messy person on the planet.  
“Thanks for not telling anyone.” She said, walking into his apartment. Her southern accent was radient, and she seemed extremely comfortable in the older mans apartment.  
“Sure thing.”  
“I just didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea, you know?”  
He nodded, keeping his gaze away from her blue doe eyes. Beautiful. She was an angel.  
The young girl plopped down on his couch like she’d done it a million times.  
“Please, sit down.” Rick said sarcastically. He offered her the bottle which was in his hand, she shook her head no. Taking another sip he leaned towards her.  
“Maggie know you’re here?”  
“She thinks I’m pulling an all nighter. Studying.”  
Rick nodded. He was afraid of many things, but one of his greatest fears was getting his ass kicked by a pregnant Maggie Greene. He knew that if she found out he was fucking her baby sister there would be hell to pay. And he would deserve it, he was basically old enough to be the girls father.  
“You get to talk to Carl tonight?” She asked.  
“Nope. Lori was bein’ a bitch.” He took a long sip of scotch, the bottle was getting emptier.  
“Sorry.” Beth whispered empathetically. She looked at a framed picture of Rick, Lori, and Carl on the wall.  
She fidgeted with her hands slightly, it was uncomfortably silent in the room.  
Beth looked over at Rick, he still was shirtless. Staring blankly at the wall and drinking. She rubbed her hands over her legs and then stood up.  
“I guess I should go home now.” She said, frustrated.  
Rick didn’t even answer, just let out a hum. 

Beth couldn’t fall asleep that night. Her eyes looked blankly at the ceiling. She was sleeping on an air mattress in the room which would soon become the baby nursery. The walls were painted yellow, it was supposed to be gender neutral. They wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise. Beth rolled over on the mattress and placed a pillow over her head, trying to get rid of the moaning noises coming from Maggie and Glenn’s room. It was disgusting. Sighing, she stood up, threw on a jacket, and grabbed her keys, then walked out of the door. 

Rick was still sitting on his couch. The bottle was empty now. The TV was still on and Rick vacantly watched it. He felt bad for the way he treated Beth earlier. He was a real jackass, she deserved better. He clenched his eyes, he wasn’t in the state of mind to drive. He needed to see her. Needed to apologize. He suddenly stood and walked towards the door. 

Beth parked in the lot near Ricks apartment and climbed up the flights of stairs to his shitty place. She finally reached the top. Breathless she brushed her blonde hair out of her face. Lifting her small fist to the door, she hesitated. She wanted to see Rick, no, she needed to see Rick. Just as she was about to tap the door, it swung open.  
To Ricks surprise, Beth was on the other side of the door. He let out a small grin as her eyes widened.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
It was unclear who leaned in first, most likely Rick because he was the most intoxicated, but when their lips touched it was electrifying. Fast. Beth, who was about a foot shorter than Rick, stood on her tiptoes, until the older man scooped her up. It went from sweet kisses to agressive, hungry, and animalistic kisses. Each embrace stronger than the next.  
Rick pushed Beth against the stone exterior of his building, giving the late night drivers quite a sight. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she could feel his hard dick as it pressed against her pelvis. She smiled. Something in her liked being able to turn guys on, it felt like a superpower. She continued to passionately kiss the man, all thoughts melting away from her. He lapped his tongue around her lips, making her moan in pleasure. All of a sudden Beth realized she was being carried into his apartment. He blindly shut the door, and continued to walk with her wrapped around him. They backed up into his bedroom, Rick opening the door with one hand, while supporting the blonde with the other.  
Turning around, he plopped the girl onto his mattress, and climbed on top of her. Beth shuttered. She was turned on. As Rick kissed her he started to bring his hands up her shirt. She hadn’t bothered to put on a bra. Her nipples were erect, and as he started to play with them she let out a growl.  
“Fuck...”  
He smiled at her. Breathlessly pulling away to see her. See her moan in pleasure. He took off her top, and went to slide down her pants, from then he looked to see Beth Greene, sweaty, breathless, and naked on his bed.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He said.  
He meant it. She was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
He was hard. Really hard. His pants came off too, his shirt was already off. He moved to find his jeans, which were thrown lazily on the floor. He took out a small leather wallet, which held a condom inside. He looked at Beth, who nodded. Confirming that she consented to what was going to happen next. Climbing back over the blonde, he slid his large erect dick inside of her. She winced. Still new to this. 

Beth Greene wasn’t a virgin when she met Rick, she lost it to her high school boyfriend Jimmy. It was at a party. He was drunk. She wasn’t.  
She was in the bathroom of the house fixing her hair when he walked in, a beer stain on his shirt. Laced her with kisses. It was nice at first. But when he locked the door and pushed her into the wall it wasn’t nice anymore. She didn’t want to to happen.  
The next morning she woke up with bruises on her wrists and a small mark on her head from when he slammed her against the wall. She didn’t fully understand that it wasn’t consensual until three months later when she finally told Maggie. Her older sister lit up with fire and rage and wanted one of her friends to beat him up. Beth said it would only make things worse and promised to dump him. She didn’t. She would say that she was going to, sometimes she would even tell Jimmy she was going to dump him. He would apologize, sometimes he would com to tears. Beth would forgive him and then a few days later he would slam her against a wall and it would happen again.  
Her senior year of high school consisted of hiding bruises, believing Jimmys apologizes, getting raped, and telling Maggie he changed. Getting into college was the best thing that ever happened to her, a moment of freedom. She would get away from Jimmy. The final straw of their relationship was when a pink plus sign showed up on a pregnancy test. She called Maggie and neither of them spoke as they drove to the abortion clinic. Maggie held Beth’s hand as she laid in the hospital room, crying.  
They drove back home in silence too, Maggie only speaking six words.  
“You need to leave him Beth.”  
“I know.”  
And she did, she finally walked away. She was slapped and then driven insane by hundreds of apologies. She walked away with a split lip and a sprained wrist.  
Rick wasn’t the man who took her virginity but the first man who she wanted to have sex with. The first man who treated her right. 

“Fuck” she moaned as he thrusted into her. Deep.  
He knew what he was doing, he knew how to make her feel.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He said again.  
It felt like he meant it. And yes he was drunk but that didn’t seem to change him like it changed Jimmy. It did mean that Rick finished earlier than usual, with a huff he rolled unto his back, both of them were panting like two dogs in summer heat.  
Rick sleepily rolled to his side, placing his head in on the pillow and blinking slower... and slower...  
Beth sighed.  
“I guess I need to get home before Maggie realizes I’m gone.” She sighed before turning to notice he was already asleep. She fucked Rick Grimes to sleep. Standing up she slid her pants on, and threw on her teeshirt. Then, she headed home


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a backstory, and Rick had done fucked up.  
> (This chapter is dark but I promise it’s a setup to the romance to come.)

He couldn’t do it anymore. He just couldn’t. He was tired of sleeping in a booth in the back of the diner while Rosita or Maggie covered his ass.   
He was tired of people offering him to stay at their house or to buy him a hotel. He was sick of the pity that everyone in the group had towards him. He hated when people pitied him. Daryl Dixon didn’t like it when people pitied him. He was young when his mother died. Not many people cared, only a few teachers or neighbors. Almost nobody wanted to take care of him, surely not his father. Before his mom died his father wasn’t a saint. His father almost constantly tried to get away from his two sons, and when he wasn’t trying to get rid of them it was not for the positive ways. Daryl and Merle were Will Dixons personal punching bag. Daryl had more scars and broken bones than he had fingers on his hands. He could remember one day, well, parts of it. It was when they were living in a trailer park down in north Georgia, Daryl was twelve years old and out playing with the other kids. They were down by the river, he had his swim shorts and a tee-shirt on to not raise suspicion of the dashes which covered his back. He had learned to hide the ugly scars after one day in fifth grade when a gym teacher called the cops on his dad for child abuse. Jesus, Daryl got his ass kicked because of that. He was splashing and playing with the kids, mostly boys, a few girls were there too. It was one of the better days of his childhood. That wasn’t saying too much, but it was better than nothing.   
He remembered that they were playing pirates. He was pretending to be a bad pirate who kidnapped a young girl named Kimberly. She had blonde pigtails, curls bouncing up and down. She was wearing her bathing suit and had a scarf tied around her scalp which mocked a bandana. She was beautiful. Her parents were from Kansas but moved down to Georgia for ‘fresh air’. Daryl would later laugh at this, knowing it was drug or crime related. Most everyone in that trailer park were running away from something. He remembered taking her scarf from the top of her head and tying her hands around her back, pretending to capture the young blonde. She pretended to scream and run away. The rest of the kids were off in their own little worlds. Escaping while they could.   
Daryl had kissed Kim that day. His hands in her blonde hair and a smile on his face. It was his first kiss and Daryl Dixon was in love. Of course, his happiness didn’t last forever. Gleeful and smiling he walked into the trailer, almost skipped. He forgot to shut the door behind him and before he could stop it the screen slammed against the metal doorframe.  
“Shit.” Daryl muttered. He’d woken his father up from his mid-afternoon beer nap. Daryl got a whooping that day. His father grabbed him by the hair, and dragged him into the kitchen.  
He slammed the young boys head down on the metallic counter.   
“I’m sorry...” Daryl stammered. Tears filled his baby blue eyes as his father pulled his white shirt off of his back. Daryl tried to lift his head up but it was pushed back down. How even harder. Daryl could feel blood coming out of his mouth and nose. The metallic taste made him gag. His dad pulled off his leather belt, and placed it in between his large hands. His dads hands were way too big. Daryl gritted his teeth, ready for the impact of the belt against his white skin. He was hit 12 times that day. Crying and screaming apologies which I his father didn’t listen to. After he was done Will Dixon threw his belt across the room, and looked at the counter. Daryl’s blood covered the fake marble sliding which was on top of the counter. There were empty beer cans and chip bags covering the kitchen.   
“Clean that shit up boy, and don’t make any more noises. I’m goin to the bar.”  
The next day through tear flooded eyes Kim told him that her parents said they were moving away. This was their last day in Georgia. So she left.  
Then it was just Daryl and his father. Soon they moved east to a shed. A little still was behind the shed and where Will Dixon spent the majority of his days. Daryl didn’t mind Will being gone, it was better then getting his ass beat. That’s where they lived for the rest of Daryl’s childhood. Daryl would go out with his crossbow and hunt, or spend time inside on his dumpster chair watching tv and drinking bud-lite.   
When Daryl was sixteen he did find true love for the first time. He was in the back of his biology class when a new student walked in. A light skinned Mexican boy named Martinez.   
Jesus, Daryl loved Martinez. He moved to Georgia from Mexico City, he was young and full of drive, said he wanted to be a doctor when he was older.   
Martinez had a good family, he lived in the rich part of town. He was placed next to Daryl, he was sitting alone.   
“Hey. I’m Martinez.” He smiled, flashing Daryl an interesting look. Something that almost looked like lust.  
“Daryl Dixon.”  
Yes, Daryl and Martinez were in love, for a good time. They had their first kiss behind the bleachers, and held hands in class. Nobody knew, that was something Daryl wanted to keep secret. Daryl Dixon wasn’t gay. Dixon’s were never gay.  
Never, ever, ever.   
When Martinez told his parents about their relationship they welcomed Daryl with open arms. When Daryl stayed the night they didn’t ask questions, and when they saw bruises on the boys skin they didn’t go to the cops. Daryl lived there for over two months. They didn’t ask why, they really didn’t mind the young southern boy who was kissing their son. They were honestly happy for their son, and happy that Daryl could be open with them, and happy with them. They were together until the end of their senior year. Daryl would go back and fourth between his own home and Martinez. Will never asked questions, Daryl while lie and say he was fucking a girl from his history class and his dad would tell him to try not to knock the bitch up.  
It was their senior year when Martinez showed Daryl the letter of acceptance from Stanford university. It was senior year when his dad found out through a bar buddy that his youngest son was fucking a Mexican boy.   
It was his senior year that his dad almost beat him to death.  
It was his senior year that Martinez left and never came back.   
It was his senior year where Daryl tried meth for the first time.   
It was his graduation day when Daryl Dixon slit his wrist in the bathtub. He was fully clothed in his cap and gown. It was his brother, who came home to surprise Daryl, who barged into the bathroom to see the sights. Was the first time Daryl had ever felt hopeless, because he realized that as he herd the principle call Martinez’s name that it was the last time he’d ever see him.   
Obviously Daryl survived. After that day he moved in with Merle. Did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. Daryl conducted drug deals, beat people up, and threatened whomever he needed for his brother. He did that for a decade. Daryl Dixon reached his breaking point when he woke up in a beaten down home and noticed that the girl who he slept with the night before had overdosed, blood and vomit covered in clothes. That was when he realized he needed to get out of his hellhole of a life. So he packed his bags, sold almost every item he owned other than his motorcycle and crossbow, and moved to Greendale community college.   
But Daryl didn’t ask for help. Not even in his worst moments. He never asked for help. So when he couldn’t pay rent anymore he slept in diners, or found a lonely girl to go home with so he could steal the bed for a night. Yeah, he realized it was disgusting but he didn’t ask for help. Not ever. That may have been why he snapped when he heard Rick not so subtly mention that he needed a roommate.   
“Can y’all just stop?” He shouted. Beth, who was sitting to his left flinched.  
“Daryl we’re just trying to help!” Glenn said. His hat wiggling on his head.  
“Well enough, alright? I’m fine.”  
“Daryl, you’re homeless.” Rick stated  
“Yeah, Rosita told me that you keep sleeping in the booth at the diner. That’s not healthy.” Michonne added, looking away as Beth shot her a knowing look.   
“I don’t need y’alls pity.” Daryl responded. He was frustrated. Dixon’s don’t ask for help.   
“Daryl we just...” before Glenn could finish his thought the southern boy stood up and walked out of the door.   
All eyes immediately looked towards Rick as if to say ‘you’re the leader. Fix this.’  
Rick sighed “fuck all of y’all.” And stood up.  
He walked out the doors to see Daryl smoking a Marlboro. The mans body was leaning against the brick school building.  
“Those things will kill you.” Rick said. Daryl took a drag.  
“I’m not talking charity, you know?” Rick said, taking the cigarette which Daryl handed him. He almost never smoked. He didn’t want to make Daryl feel worse though. Taking a long drag he smiled as the nicotine hit his veins, like meeting up with an old friend.  
“What do you mean?”   
“I wanna split the rent 50/50. I just wouldn’t mind giving you a little time to pull up your end of the rent. I really am in need of a roommate.”   
Daryl put his cigarette in between his middle and pointer finger and said.  
“as long as you don’t want me to braid your hair or nothin.”  
Rick smiled. It was a real and genuine smile.   
-  
Daryl had lived there for a week, he already got a job as a mechanic which was nice, although he almost never had any free time. It was a Friday night and Rick knew that Daryl would be at work until around 1 or 2:00am. Rick and Beth had to be more careful with their hookups now that Daryl was living in the apartment. The past few days they actually snuck out to Ricks car. He hoped that she didn’t think they were serious, he hoped that the young Greene sister would realize that she was nothing more than the rebound girl of Rick Grimes. He hoped a lot of things. But Rick also knew that sometimes he couldn’t help himself from smiling whenever she walked into a room, looking up whenever she spoke, and waiting by his phone for a text message. Damn he was in deep.  
She knocked on his door and he immediately opened it  
“You want a drink?” He asked her as he welcomed her inside.  
“Um... no, I’m good.” She looked towards the living room floor which currently had a blow up mattress in the center of it.  
“I can’t believe he moved in with you.”  
“Yeah, neither can I.” Smiled Rick. He noticed his breath smelled like cigarettes, he started smoking again once Daryl moved in.   
“When’s he getting back?” Beth asked.  
“Around 1:00” Rick said.  
Beth looked to the clock which read 11:57.  
“Shit. We better hurry up then.”   
Rick was surprised by how willing the girl was. Most people would be more timid about a hookup, not her. He stripped her out of her white blouse, throwing it to the floor and picked up the girl. Her arms wrapped around him gracefully. He picked the rest of her body up, legs around his waist and began kissing her.  
She laughed as he playfully kissed her neck. His hands lingered on her ass for a little too long while he was holding her. Her hands went through his curly locks of hair, and she could feel the ghost of a smile appear on his mouth as she did so. It felt right. He carried her quickly into his bedroom, and laid her on the bed.the young girl bit her lips as she unbuttoned his flannel shirt.   
“Finally we have some damn room.” She teased, getting the last button unhooked.   
“About damn time.” Responded Rick.  
His hands interlaced in her long blonde hair, which for once was down instead of in a ponytail. Something about the long hair made her look older, rougher, more mature. His thumb gently pushed back a lock of hair hair from her eyes, and tucked it behind her ear. His hands withdrew as he carefully unfastened her lacy pink bra. Exposing her breasts and tossing it aside he almost laughed at the perfect body with was being displayed in front of him. He got up to remove his jeans and grab a condom. While he was up the younger girl took off her shorts and tossed them aside. She looked at Rick, almost puzzled as she examined his body. His thin, yet muscular body was flexed. She could see the scar of a bullet wound on his shoulder. He had a few more scars, scrapes and bruises. He didn’t have much body hair other than the happy trail which was exposed as he removed his jeans. He was properly beautiful. Rick smiled at her when he realized she was studying him like he was a textbook.   
“Can I do something?” She asked in a voice which must’ve been her version of a sexy voice.  
Rick walked towards her and smiled  
“You can do whatever you want baby.”  
Truth be told, Beth Greene had never given anyone a blow job. Yeah she’d given her past boyfriends lazy handjobs, and yeah, she had sex. But she’d never experienced the privacy of sucking somebody off. Maybe that was for the best, she knew it wasn’t something that needed to happen. She knew she wouldn’t enjoy it, but she knew he would.  
“I want to suck your dick.”   
This sentence came out of her lips almost as if it was a whisper.  
“Okay.” Smiled the former cop.  
He was hard, rock hard. More than he had been in a long time. He leaned forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was now sitting on her knees on top of his mattress.  
She slowly reached into his boxers and pulled his dick out. What she did was messy, he could tell it was her first time. He didn’t care at all though. It was Beth Greene. Towards the end she started to get the hang of it, and she began to understand the signals Rick gave. Like when he squeezed her shoulder, or moaned, or whispered her name. That all meant she was doing something right. One hand went from her shoulder to the back of her head. Guiding her carefully, not controlling her. Just enough that he felt some control. Some power. He was getting to the end, knowing he wouldn’t handle himself for much longer. He didn’t mind this because he wanted to spend time inside of the girl that night. He gripped his hands in a clump of hair, knowing that it was going to happen soon.   
Just before it did he heard a voice behind him.  
“Rick?”  
“Shit...” no sooner than Rick pulling out of Beth Greene’s mouth did Daryl Dixon pull Rick away from the young girl and punch him straight in the face.   
Beth didn’t know much about the red necks past, but she could tell it wasn’t pretty. From the way he spoke, to his general presence and attitude. She knew that he probably had very dark relationships in the past, and that he knew some true villains. She never imagined that he would have such a horrible reaction to her and Rick. She knew he cared about her, right from the start she noticed that the way he looked at her wasn’t like most. Not sexual, not friendship, something in between. He was her caretaker in a way. Protective, kind, funny.   
Rick grabbed his jaw as he fell on his ass. He was almost funny naked other than the boxer briefs which were unbuttoned and the elastic was imbetween his dick and ankles.  
“What the fuck?” Shouted Rick in pain. Beth moved back, clenching the covers as she realized that Daryl was going in for a second blow. Must’ve gotten out of work early. He was still in his blue mechanic jumpsuit.   
As Rick stood up he pushed him back down by throwing a punch into the mans lower abdomen.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Daryl shouted   
“She’s just a fucking kid.”   
Daryl stopped for a moment, waiting to see if Rick would try to answer. They both caught their breath and slowly Rick pulled his boxer shorts up.  
Daryl hated the fact that he cared so much for the young blonde in his study group. He hated how she would cross his mind. She reminded him of another girl from his past. Her name was Lexi. She was petit, a readhead, and timid. Her dad also beat her up. She smoked way too many cigarettes, did too many drugs, and above all she dated way too many assholes.  
Daryl remembered nights where he would go to her house to find her with a bloodied lip or a bruised eye. Guys always hurt her, and sometimes, most times, she let them. There was this one guy she knew named Daniel who was a college student. Daryl warned her about guys like that... he always warned her.   
“I don’t know Daryl... this guy seems different.” She would say, a cigarette resting in her right hand.   
He wasn’t different. He misused her, raped her, hurt her, and used her over and over again. One day it got really bad, he was fighting her and slammed her against a doorframe. She died that night. Daryl didn’t trust older guys and younger girls, not someone like Lexi, certainly not someone like Beth. He thought he knew Rick, but he was using Beth Greene, and Daryl wouldn’t hesitate to make sure he never did it again. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Yelled Rick when he looked up at Daryl.   
“She’s a fucking kid Rick.”   
Beth shuttered when she heard Daryl’s words.   
“She’s a fucking kid.” He said again, almost as a whisper. Rick pulled himself up.  
“What we do is none of your damn business. Beth is 18, she’s an adult. You got a problem with this... it’s your own problem, not hers, not mine.” Rick stood on his feet now. He didn’t understand why Daryl was reacting this strongly. What he wasn’t prepared for was the redneck bulldozing towards him. Rick was knocked against the wall, he braved himself firmly. Daryl wasn’t holding his wrists. Quickly, Rick kneed Daryl in the crotch, sending him down in pain.   
Something enlightened a fire in Ricks chest and hit started to hit Daryl. He forgot why after a few punches. All he could think of was his anger. Towards Shane, towards Lori, towards the whole fucking situation. He kept hitting Daryl and hitting Daryl. Over and over. Daryl got a few punches in, but after a while he was only using his arms to guard his face. He felt a small ringing noise in his ears   
He hit him, and hit him, and hit him.   
Rick didn’t notice the stillness that went through Daryl after a while, he didn’t notice the blood which started to stream out of his own knuckles and from Daryl’s face, and he didn’t notice Beth’s screaming.   
“Rick stop!” Beth shouted. She was watching Rick beat up Daryl and she couldn’t handle it. Tears flooded her blue eyes as Rick continued to hit him over and over again.   
“Stop!” She shouted, standing up now.   
They were at the far corner of the room. Rick was on top of Daryl, aggressively straddling the other mans body. Daryl looked limp. All Beth could see was the blood, all of the blood.   
“Rick!”   
She barreled towards him, still naked as the day she was born. She couldn’t loose confidence, she had to stop him. She had to stop him before he killed him. She ran towards him and grabbed the hand which he was punching Daryl with, trying to stop him  
“Rick st-“ she couldn’t finish her sentence. Ricks arm flew back as she grabbed it and hit her straight in the face. She gasped as she fell back, the impact of the blow made her crumble immediately.   
This was what happened. This was what always happened.  
She scrambled back, Rick had now stopped hitting Daryl and was looking towards her now.   
“Beth...” Rick started. He walked to see her. She reached her arm out to stop him in his tracks.   
“Get the hell away from me.” She yelled, gripping her wounded eye.  
“Beth I’m so sorry.”  
He continued towards her again, she pushed further back.  
“Please just get away from me.”  
Rick didn’t know where to go, but before he knew it he was in his car, a pair of pants and a shirt were in his hands. He banged his hands agains the steering wheel. Goddamn, he fucked up.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl’s side of the story

It was fucked up. They all knew it. As soon as Rick walked out of the apartment all three of them realized that they’d made an irreversibly bad decision.   
Beth knew that she shouldn’t have spent so much time at the apartment. She should’ve insisted on them doing it in the car like they had been.  
Rick knew that he either should’ve told Daryl about him and Beth earlier, or broken it off with Beth. He knew it d  
was wrong He knew that all too well.   
And Daryl knew that he shouldn’t have underestimated the ex cop. He should’ve had a conversation with him before he punched him. He should’ve known that there was an inner demon inside of Rick which was just waiting to burst.

Beth looked over to where Daryl limply laid on the ground. She was panting, on the brink of a panic attack. She quickly went to Ricks closet and pulled on one of his hoodies which for now would work as a makeshift dress. From there she ran to his side, noticing how still he was laying. So still. Blood was covering his face, he looked like he got attacked my a bear.   
“Shit...” she whispered.  
She tried to tell if his eyes were open. After a moment of studying his face it seemed like he was pretty out of it. His hands were still covering his face, there was no movement  
“Daryl... are you okay? Can you hear me Daryl?” No response. Quickly she moved to put on her clothes. Beth was quick on her feet and she had a plan.   
Getting Daryl down the stairs was the hardest part. He was so heavy and was being carried by a young girl who weighed 100LBS soaking wet.   
“Shit.” She frantically pulled him down, trying not to bang his head against the stairs. Beth was panting once they reached the bottom, she took a few breaths and then began dragging him to her car. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed her phone. It only took a few rings before Maggie picked up.  
“Beth?” Her voice was groggy and dry like she had just woken up.  
“Maggie...” Beth started to turn on her fake crying. Kinda fake. Partially fake crying.   
“What’s wrong Beth?”  
The blonde was speeding down the street, heading to her house and nearly missed a turn. Quickly rotating the wheel left she didn’t have enough time to stop Daryl’s limp body from hitting the car window.  
‘Sorry daryl’ she thought.  
“I- I’m driving home. Daryl’s with me... he got beat up really bad. He’s unconscious, he’s bleeding a lot.”   
“What? Beth... what happened?”   
“I - I was walking down the street and these guys were whistling at me... they were bein really agressive.” Beth paused, tying to figure out what to say next  
“Daryl happened to be in the area and stepped in... they beat him up but he defended me. Defended my honor.”  
Beth turned to see Daryl, completely slumped over and leaning against the window.  
“Beth I don’t understand...”  
“Maggie please just set up some medical supplies, send Glenn out to help me bring him inside.”  
Beth could tell her sister was about to ask another question, did rather than trying to answer she hung up. She was speeding down the street as quickly as she could without getting in wreck.   
“Daryl... please just don’t tell anyone about what you saw between me and Rick. Please.”  
He grunted which gave her the signal that he was slightly awake.   
She pulled into Maggie’s apartment complex and slammed on the breaks. Glenn was already waiting outside and ran to the car as soon as it came to a stop. Beth unbuckled her seatbelt and then jumped out of the vehicle.   
“Beth, are you okay? What happened?” Glenn asked as soon as she got out.  
“I’m fine Glenn, just help me with him please.” She pulled the passenger side door open and looked at Glenn.  
“Help me with him” the two pulled the limp body out of the car, one of Daryl’s arms was across Beth and the other was around Glenn.  
Rushing, they got him inside of the apartment and laid him on the couch.   
“Do you have your medical supplies?” Asked Beth  
“I have a few but I called a neighbor who’s a nurse, she’ll have a few more things.” Maggie said.   
Beth grabbed a few throw pillows to elevate Daryl’s limp head.   
“You okay Bethy?” Maggie asked, gently placing her hand on Beth’s shoulder.   
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
Glenn handed her a wet towel, the young girl began to wipe the blood off of Daryl’s forehead, revealing a large gash over his left eyebrow.   
“What happened?” Asked Maggie.  
“I’ll tell you after Daryl is okay. It’s too complicated.” She answered.   
Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the front door.   
“That’s carol, I’ll get it.” Glenn said, running to the door. In seconds he was back with a petit grey haired woman who was carrying a medical bag.   
“He’s right over here.” Glenn gestured.  
“Beth, this is Carol. She’s my neighbor and a nurse.”  
“Thanks for coming over.” Smiled the blonde.  
“So what happens to him?” Carol asked the blue eyed girl.  
“He was jumped by a guy, got beat up really badly.” Beth answered.   
Carol pulled a small flashlight out of her bag and shined it into Daryl’s eye.  
“We’ll need to get him up ASAP. If he has a concussion he can’t sleep.” She said sternly.  
“How long has he been out?”  
Beth shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the older woman.  
“I don’t know... maybe twenty minutes” she answered calmly. Carol rushed throughout the apartment an hour and a half before she was convinced Daryl was going to be okay. She handed Beth a multitude of vitamins and pills for Daryl to take, special instructions for each and every one. She stitched up the large gash on his eyebrow along with his split lip.  
Once Carol left Beth went straight to her bedroom. She stripped from her clothing and went to her dresser where she pulled a baby pink pajama set out. The young blonde buttoned the shirt onto her thin body and then went to slide the pants on. She cringed, she was sore from earlier that day. Once the pants were on she walked over to her vanity, sitting down so she could tie her blonde hair into a messy ponytail.  
“Shit” she moaned as she pulled her hair back. She could already feel a bruise forming across her cheekbone from when Rick hit her. It was an accident, it didn’t matter if it was an accident or not because it happened.  
There was a knock on her bedroom door.  
“Come in.” She whispered softly, brushing a tear away from her blue eye.  
Maggie wobbled in, Beth knew that Maggie would want the story by now, and Beth had enough time to come up with a story. It was believable enough.  
“I was at a new coffee shop studying downtown. When I was walking home I passed by a bar and these guys started to flirt with me. They started to touch me against my will. Then Daryl came out from the bar to have a cigarette and he saw what they were doing. He stopped the guys but they beat him up really bad.” That’s what she told her sister. Maggie cried, she cried too much lately. Pregnant hormones. Later Beth would often ask herself what would’ve happened if she had just been honest that night.   
Maggie probably would’ve wanted to beat her ass, then Ricks. Maggie probably would’ve tried to kill Rick. She knew that she would’ve tried to kill Rick. You could do multiple things to Maggie Greene, but you couldn’t fuck with her sister. Never fuck with Beth Greene unless you wanted your balls hanging on Maggie’s dashboard.  
“You need to be more careful beth... who knows what would’ve happened if Daryl hadn’t shown up.”  
Beth gently placed her hand on her older sisters.  
“There’s nothing to worry about, its fine. I’m fine.”   
“I love you so much Bethy.”   
“I love you too Maggie.”   
Beth couldn’t sleep that night. She was exausted from everything that happened that day, but she couldn’t close her eyes. After tossing and turning for an hour she decided to go into the living room and check on Daryl. He was still out, slightly snoring. At least he was comfortable. She walked to his side and sat on the ground, gently placing her soft hand on his large bruised hand.   
“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.   
A small tear ran down her pale cheek.  
“I should’ve stopped him. I should’ve... I shouldn’t have let him hurt you. I should’ve stopped him sooner.” Another tear fell down her face as she leaned in closer.   
“Please just wake up Dixon.” She pleaded.   
She had burst into tears, she hadn’t processed what had happened until just now.  
Rick Grimes almost killed Daryl Dixon. He was punching him and wouldn’t stop. He had hit her as well. If she hadn’t stopped him he could’ve killed him.   
It was her fault. All her fault. Her head was now on Daryl’s stomach. She was getting tears all over his shirt, she didn’t care. She sobbed quietly into his shirt, her hands hovered across his chest. Her hands tightened into a grasp. There was a small groan which came from Daryl, she didn’t even hear over the sound of her own tears.  
“Beth?”   
The blonde lifted her head up. Strands of blonde hair stuck to her tear covered face. She looked beautiful.   
“Daryl? Oh my god... you’re okay” she sighed. She leaned back down to hug him around his torso. He flinched at first, then warmed to a tender smile as he felt the girls arms around him. He hurt like hell but there was something soft and comforting   
“Yeah I’m okay.” He grunted  
He hesitated before placing his right hand on the back of Beth’s head, the right hand was still being clasped by the teenage girl.  
“I’m so glad you’re awake.” She muttered into his shirt. Although he wouldn’t admit it a small grin grew on his lips. His fingers combed through her hair and tenderly massaged it.   
“I’m so sorry Daryl.” She whispered.  
“S’not your fault. It’s Ricks”  
“I should’ve stopped him I shouldn’t have... I shouldn’t have-“  
She stopped mid sentence. His hand grasped her cheek. It surprised her, almost made her jump. Daryl wasn’t an affectionate person.   
“Beth, there’s nothing you could’ve done to stop him.” He said tenderly.  
It was a moment, a flash that Daryl thought he wanted to kiss her. He quickly pushed that thought away and released her cheek from his hand.  
He crossed his arms around his neck and leaned back down.  
“You can’t fall asleep for twelve hours.” Beth told him.   
Daryl grunted. This wasn’t his first time being beaten to the pulp, in fact he’d been beaten much worse by his father than he did by Rick.  
Of course Beth didn’t know this. She had every reason to be worried about him.   
“So. How did you and Rick get together?” He asked.  
“I don’t wanna talk about that.” When responded   
“Why?”   
“Because I don’t wanna think about him.”   
Daryl gave her a look. A look which read ‘the asshole just beat me up. Spill the tea.’  
“We’re similar and we bonded. He’s going through a lot and didn’t want anything serious and honestly neither did I. We’re attracted to each other. That’s it.”  
“How long has it been?”   
“A few weeks.” She responded, looking him straight in the eyes.   
“Does he respect you Beth?”  
The blonde nodded   
“He hit you Beth.”  
Beth sighed and ran her fingers through her hair  
“It was an accident.”   
Beth cringed when she saw Daryl’s reaction. He didn’t believe it for a second. He was surrounded by abuse his whole life and he knew the warning signs.   
“It was...” he kept giving her that one look.   
She finally let out a final whisper as she began to realize that maybe it wasn’t an accident after all.   
Her eyes filled with tears and a light sob escaped her lips.  
“It...” she threw her body over his and he hesitantly accepted the hug. He didn’t understand these new feelings for the blonde. He was confused. He wasn’t ready for this.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might shook y’all and you might get mad. Oh well. I like this and I think it works. Sue me.

“So what the fuck happened?” Asked Rosita as she was pouring Daryl a cup of coffee. His face was black and blue and filled with stitches. His lip had been busted and his knuckles which clasped the porcelain cup were bruised.   
He looked at the beautiful dark haired girl. She was in one of those 1950’s style waitress outfits. The apron tightly wrapped around her small waist bringing a sharp definition of her hourglass figure. Her hair was tied in two pigtails and silver hoops dangled from her ears.   
It’s was Sunday afternoon, two days after the fight.   
Daryl still haven’t returned to the apartment he shared with rick and was wearing a flannel tank top, one which he had cut the arms out himself, and jeans. They were in his work locker.   
Daryl had been in the cafe for around four hours.  
“Got into a fight.” responded Daryl, taking a sip of the newly filled mug.  
“With Rick?” Rosita asked.   
Daryl looked at her, confusion written all over his face.   
“He stopped by Saturday at 4:00AM asking for ice. He looked like he got the shit kicked out of him.” She placed a hand on her hip as she rested the coffee pitcher on the bar.   
“He tell you we got in a fight?” Asked Daryl.  
Rosita shook her head.   
“Put the pieces together.”   
She placed the coffee pitcher back inside the machine and rubbed her hands on her apron. A fat man who was also sitting at the bar placed a crisp twenty dollar bill in her tip jar before walking out.  
“Have a nice day.” She smiled. As soon as he left the diner she pocketed the cash.   
Rosita always brought in tips from customers. Her flirty and charming attitude was something that elderly men in Georgia enjoyed. Alongside her beautiful body and sweet laugh it was almost impossible for men not to tip her. The two were alone in the diner now.   
“What did y’all fight about?” She asked as she cleared the mans dishes.   
“Nothin.”  
She smirked at his response.  
“You and Rick Grimes fought about nothin, huh?”   
“Yeah. Nothing, just roommate shit.”  
“Don’t lie to me Daryl.” Rosita said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
“You think I’m lying?”  
“I think y’all fought but I don’t think it was about dirty dishes in the sink or flushing after you take a leak. I think it was some real genuine shit.”  
Daryl rolled his eyes.  
“Listen, I don’t need to know what happened but I don’t want you patronizing me with some dumb little lies.”   
Daryl liked Rosita. She took no bullshit. There were moments that he felt like he could’ve been attracted to her. She was around his age, smart, funny, beautiful the perfect catch. What he liked the most about her — what he loved the most about her was how few fucks she gave.   
“It just kinda happened.” He said.  
She sipped her coffee.   
“Have you seen him since that night?” He asked.   
Rosita shook her head.   
“Haven’t you? I mean y’all live together”  
“I’ve been crashing with Maggie and Glenn.” He answered.  
Rosita nodded.   
“He might’ve skipped town now that I today think of it. He hugged me goodbye that night which he’s never done.”   
“Shit.” Daryl said before slowly asking the dreaded question   
“Did you tell anyone that we got in a fight?”  
“Hell no. It’s not my business. Besides who would I tell?”  
“Michonne.”   
“No. I didn’t tell Michonne.”   
“When does your shift end?” Daryl asked the brunette.  
She checked he watch which was fastened on her left wrist.  
“Thirty minutes.”  
“Do you want to go back to me and Ricks place? To see if he’s been back or anything?”  
“Not like I have anything better to do.”   
Daryl drove his bike and Rosita followed behind him in her Jeep. When they reached the apartments neither of them saw Ricks car. Rosita silently followed the man up his stairs and watched as he unlocked the door.   
It was still the way that it was left days before. A lamp was knocked on the ground and a few bottles of liquor graced the floor. Daryl kicked an empty bottle out of his way. Rosita stayed silent as she saw him inspect everything. He reached in his pocket and pulled a cigarette. He placed it in his lips and reached for a lighter. Before he could, Rosita handed him a zip lighter.   
“You smoke?” Asked Daryl  
The brunette shrugged.  
Blowing it off, he handed the lighter back to her.   
He sighed before walking towards Ricks bedroom door. He took drags as he did so.  
Ricks clothes were still on the ground, this made Daryl almost laugh. He’d left in such a hurry he didn’t have time to get dressed. Rosita grabbed the cigarette out of Daryl’s lips and took a long, satisfying drag. Then she placed it back between daryls lips.  
“So let me guess. The two of you had passionate and steamy sex, you said no homo and Rick got scared and ran away?”  
Daryl gave her an annoyed look.  
“Joking.” Rosita said when she realized he was offended.  
She rolled her eyes. Biting her thumb nail silently as Daryl began to send Rick a text message Rosita contemplated what to say next. She decided to go out and just say it... see how he’d respond.   
“Was it Beth?”  
Rosita was pretty sure that the redneck would get whiplash from the way he swung his head around to look at her. Puzzled. Confused. Shocked. Those were all of the expressions on his face.   
“H... how?”  
“If you haven’t noticed by now Dixon, I’m good at figuring shit out.” She replied, smirking slightly.  
“Plus, I saw them fucking in Ricks car last week.” She added.   
She saw Daryl’s face change. She didn’t know that this was a long term thing.   
“You know she’s a grownup, right? She can take care of herself.”  
“He could be her fucking dad. She’s only 18. He’s clearly not into her for the right reasons.” Daryl responded.  
Rosita sighed.  
“You don’t know that. Listen Daryl, I’m not saying that Rick has good intentions with her, I’m not saying that their relationship is healthy or right. I’m just saying that you have no position to beat the man up over him having sex with a consenting adult.”   
Daryl rolled his eyes. She didn’t know what he knew, she hadn’t experienced what he’d experienced.  
He opened his mouth but before he could speak she shut him down.  
“Don’t fucking argue with me, Dixon. I’m going to order some pizza and you see if you can get ahold of Rick.”

He left Rick around 10 text messages, three voicemails, and two emails. Yes, Daryl used email.   
He was on his fourth voicemail when the pizza arrived.  
“Listen Rick... just answer please. I’m starting to get concerned.” He hung up the phone and took a swig of the beer that Rosita offered him.  
“Still nothing?”   
Daryl nodded.   
“I’ll try him again in a little bit. He might respond better to someone who didn’t... you know, punch him in the face.”  
Daryl ignored this comment and took another sip of beer. 

“Rick... it’s Daryl. Please respond to me, I’m getting worried about you.”

“Rick. It’s Daryl. Respond. Bye.”

“Rick, I’m getting pretty sick of calling you.” 

“Rick, it’s Rosita. Do you wanna get drinks tonight?”

“Stop ignoring me Rick. It’s Rosita by the way.”

They were tired of this bullshit and after finishing a six pack and a half they should have had no interest in figuring out where Rick was anymore.   
They were watching tv, Rick had cable access. Rosita turned on a trashy dating reality tv show. Either the bachelor or the bachelorette, it didn’t really matter because neither of them were paying attention. Rosita tapped on her phone, her back was on one of the arms of the couch, and he legs laid across Daryl’s lap. They were close like that Daryl guessed. He stared off into space, his eyesight was placed the beer can which he was holding.   
He didn’t remember how many beers he’d had.  
Five.   
He’d had five beers.  
This was his sixth.  
Rosita bit her lip in boredom, then looked over at Daryl. He had an expressionless look on his face.   
Finally she spoke.   
“Do you wanna have sex?” She asked.   
Daryl was surprised at this question which seemed to come out of nowhere. Of course it hadn’t really.   
Of course they both had thought about having sex with each other. But never did. Not until now.  
He shrugged.  
“Alright.”  
Rosita pulled herself up and gently straddled Daryl. They kissed for a little bit, Daryl’s hands would dig through Rositas hair.   
He would caress her breasts and she would put her hands around his cheeks. It wasn’t like it wasn’t sexually stimulating for Daryl, it felt fucking amazing. It just felt kinda wrong.  
He didn’t exactly know why.   
All he kept thinking about was Rick and Beth and what he’d walked in on. And how he felt when he saw it.   
Angry, mad, violent, but also strangely disappointed. Disappointed when he realized that it wasn’t him.   
And then he thought about how he felt when he held Beth in his arms. How much he wished it was would last forever.  
“Is this doing anything for you?” Rosita asked, and he snapped back to reality.   
“Yeah... yeah it is babe.” He answered, kissing her softly.   
Animalisticly he picked her up and turned her over so that she was under him.   
This was how it lasted for a while. Rosita wasn’t the kind of girl who enjoyed foreplay when it came to casual sex. She was a get in, get out, sleep kind of girl.  
Daryl was naked from the waist down, his flannel was unbuttoned but stayed on and Rosita was completely nude except for the hot pink bra she was wearing.   
He slid in and out of her in a quick, stress reliving way. And it did feel extremely good. He felt powerful, fun, caring. And she felt sexy and good.   
Damn, it did feel good.   
She moaned as Daryl clasped her breast’s while kissing her.  
He was close and so was she.   
“Fuck.” Groaned Daryl we he thrusted deeper inside of her.  
Rositas nails dug into his spine.   
“Yes... yes... yes...” continued the girl. Then,  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Daryl pulled out of Rosita and looked to his side to see his phone glowing. Ricks face was on the screen and so were the words of ‘incoming call from Rick Grimes’.  
“Shit...” he mumbled before answering the phone  
“Rick?” He asked.   
Rosita lifted her head up to see him, he had a shocked and worried look on his face. Every reaction was soft and short.  
“What?” He asked grimly.   
He closed his eyes.  
Shit this was bad


End file.
